


Bunny-like

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((RT Hybrid AU))  Ray had been going on for an hour. An entire hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny-like

Ray had been going on for an hour. An entire hour. Ray was normally a pretty quiet guy. He stuck to the sarcastic humor and was mostly quiet, save the odd quip or participation in a song. But not today. Not with this.  
            Michael sat with his head on his hand, staring blankly at his computer screen as he listened to Ray go on and on. They were the only ones left in the office by that point, Gavin and Geoff having gone off for lunch, Jack helping Burnie with the podcast and Ryan over in the warehouse. So that left Michael alone to listen to Ray.  
            He wasn’t about to complain; anything that made Ray come out of his shell was nothing to complain about. The Rabbit in him made him naturally timid, so hearing him go off about something, even if it was the new achievements available in a game set to come out in two years time, was surprising. That didn’t mean it was any less annoying to have someone talking to you for an hour about something you aren’t interested in while you’re trying to work.  
            Speaking of work, Michael had given up on that about twenty minutes ago, and was now simply scrolling the Internet. He was going through a reddit thread on movies of all things when he saw something that caught his eye.  
            There was a link to a tumblr post, apparently on why the Easter Bunny in Rise of the Guardians was so realistic. Confused and more than a little intrigued, he opened the link. There was a gif of Santa patting Bunny’s face, and the rabbit freezes up. There was then a long explanation of how really rabbit’s do that.  
            Michael stared at the post for a minute before looking at Ray, who was still off in his own little world. The post. Ray. The post. Ray.  
            The Rabbit hybrid didn’t see Michael move, he was so wrapped up in the conversation.  
            Ray froze as the hand touched his face, patting lightly. His eyes went wide and unfocused, staring at the wall as his ears froze and his nose twitched slightly. He was in a daze for a moment before looking at Michael with a questioning expression.  
            “What was that?”  
            “I wanted to see if it would work.”  
            “If what would work?”  
            Michael pointed at the screen and Ray quickly read over the post.  
            “Well. Did it work?”  
            “Yup.”  
            “You’re never gonna do that again right?”  
            Michael looked at him, smiling as he closed the window.  
            “Of course not Ray! Why would I ever use it again?”  
            The way Michael was smiling did not instill confidence in him, but he couldn’t bring it up as Gavin and Geoff walked into the office. Ray sighed going back to his own desk, catching Michael’s eyes on him a while later.  
            This was not going to be a fun development.


End file.
